coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9243 (6th September 2017)
Plot Michelle hasn't slept well as it's the day of the court case for Robert's assault on Rich. He confesses to Zeedan that he doesn't know if he's going to get sent down or not. Gemma tells Rosie she has a plan to help Rita. Imogen has spent the night with Kate, making Rana uncomfortable. Jack celebrates his birthday. Seb isn't returning Faye's texts. Despite a second warning from Phelan, Liz tells Eileen that he thinks he's ill. Robert finds out he's up before a tough judge and he insists he doesn't want Michelle with him in court. Phelan visits Andy, who is far better. He tells him that he's going to move him somewhere more secure. Eileen confesses her worries about Phelan to Nicola and wonders where he is. Nicola suggests the house he's supposed to be doing up. Rita ask Sophie how her new receptionist's job is going, confusing her with Rosie. Sophie asks her to Jack's birthday party and a concerned Norris sees her making a note to remind herself of it. In the cellar with Andy, Pat is alarmed when he hears Eileen entering above. Andy agrees for him to go and he'll keep quiet. An unkempt Seb watches Faye from out of sight on the builder's yard balcony. Phelan plays down his supposed illness and tells Eileen that he's been keeping the house as a surprise, as its sale will pay off Jason's debts. She's thrilled. Rita makes the party. Faye confesses to Rosie that she's been seeing Seb but he's just sent her a text dumping her. Rosie tells her to fight for him. Andy tells Phelan he kept quiet in gratitude for saving his life and tries to appeal to his better nature, saying that he hopes he'll let him go. Phelan makes it clear that it's a false hope. Michelle is furious when she overhears Zeedan saying that he could become head chef if Robert is sent down. She starts to get hysterical and Will comforts her. Gemma sneaks a doctor's card for an appointment to Rita who claims that she remembered it all the time. In front of Eileen, Phelan apologises to Liz. He's thrown when Eileen asks for the new house for himself and offers to help him do it up, starting tomorrow. Michelle is delighted when Robert returns with a suspended sentence and community service. Planning his next move, Will points out that he's got to keep his nose clean now or he's back inside. Cast Regular cast *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Alex Warner - Liam Bairstow *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Jack Webster - Kyran Bowes *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Eileen Phelan - Sue Cleaver *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Nicola Rubinstein - Nicola Thorp *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni Guest cast *Imogen Pascoe - Melissa Johns *Will Chatterton - Leon Ockenden Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *13 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *The Kabin *Audrey's *Nick's Bistro *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Jason's Construction - Office *Derelict house - Cellar and downstairs rooms Notes *No episodes were shown on Monday 4th September due to coverage of World Cup Qualifier football. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Eileen seeks the truth behind Phelan's shifty behaviour; Will comforts Michelle on Robert's day in court; and Gemma hatches a plan to help Rita. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,897,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2017 episodes